It was you (BajanCanadian FanFiction)
by Skylar0010
Summary: Tyler is a normal 19 year old girl...almost. She has a YouTube channel called "TylerTheGirl". After a QnA with Mitch her whole life changes. When someone decides to interfere with there life things start to go down hill. (OCxBajanCanadian)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey guys! Thanks for checking out my FanFiction! Its my first one so dont be too hard on me please! Oh and i will be using different point of views (POV) and fade to black (FTB). Okay im done with my rambling so enjoy!**

_~Tyler's POV~_

I wake up around 7:45. I try to get out of my bed. "NO!" my brain yells at me. "Yes" I yell back to my brain. "NO!" It screams back to me. We argue like this for about 10 minutes more before my brain finally gives in. I pull myself out of bed and walk over to my closet. I pull out a grey spaghetti strap tank top a white sweater with an owl on it and some skinny jeans. Shower time! Soon all my clothes are off and i'm in the shower. When i'm done i get out dry off and get dressed. I brush my teeth then do my hair and some simple makeup. I look at the time. 8:30. I slip on my black flats and my purse and slip out my apartment door. In 8 minutes i'm at a Starbucks. When i walk in its as crowded as anything. Wtf? This Starbucks is _never_ crowded. Oh well. I wait in the line and then sit down waiting for my Caramel Macchiato. I take out my phone and text my friend Kendall. Someone walks over and points to the seat across me and says, "May I? There aren't any other seats open."

There was obviously a empty table across the room. I look up nodded and said, "Yeah." I never liked coming to Starbucks alone alone anyway. I put my phone in my purse. 

"I'm Mitch by the way." He says. His voice was smooth and perfect. He has short brown hair and chocolate brown eyes.

"My names Tyler." I say.

_~Mitch's POV~_

I walk in to Starbucks and to my surprise its crowded. I wait inline and when its my turn i order a Caramel Macchiato. They tell me its gonna be a few minutes so i go to find a seat. I notice a empty table. Then i notice a girl with long brown hair and dark blue eyes. I walk over to her point to the chair across from her. "May I? There aren't any other seats open."

She looks up from her phone and says, "Yeah."

"I'm Mitch by the way." I say.

"My names Tyler." She says. Tyler that's new. I've never meet a girl named Tyler. Cool. A couple moments later i hear them call her name. "Be right back." She says and walks away. When she comes back shes holding a Caramel Macchiato.

"Looks like we got the same thing." I say nodding towards her drink.

"Really cool." She says happiness in her voice. They call my name.

"Be right back." I say and walk up to get my drink. The girl holding my drink looks up and it looks like her eyes almost pop out of her head.

"OMG!? ARE YOU MITCH!? LIKE BAJANCANADIAN?! OMG!?" She says almost screaming. Fan girls. She looked about 16.

"Yes…" I say my voice dragging.

"Could you sign this?" She says calming down and handing me a piece of paper and a pen.

"Sure." I say signing it. She hands me my drink and thanks me. I walk back over to Tyler.

"What was all that about?" She says taking a sip of her drink.

"Oh, just a fan." I said realizing i never told her about my job.

"Fan?" She says questionable.

"Oh i make YouTube videos." I said hoping she knew what YouTube was.

"Oh cool! Me too!"

"Really? My channels called TheBajanCanadian i have about 3 million subs, you?"

"TylerTheGirl and 1 million." She said with a big smile.

"Cool. Me and my friends are going to eat. Wanna come?"

"Sure." She says with a huge smile. This should be fun.

**A/N Hope you enjoyed leave reviews follow and favorite. New chapter in 1-4 days.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I promised another chapter in 4 days so here it is! Oh and im changing it to where instead of them going to eat there gonna have a party! Hope you enjoy!**

_~Tyler's POV~_

"Sure." I say with a huge grin on my face.

"Cool so see you around seven?" Mitch asks.

"Yeah but where exactly is it?" I ask. He never did tell me the address.

"Oh yeah, what's your number? I'll text it to ya." He says and pulls out his iphone. The case was checkered black and red and had a minecraft diamond axe and sword. At the bottom it said, "In Benja we trust, In Bacca we must."

I tell him my number, "Hokeyp, talk to ya later.." he says as he gets up. Im guessing Hokeyp means okay or something like that.

"Bye." I say as he gets up and walks away. A couple minutes later i'm on the way home. When i get there i start to look threw my clothes to look for an outfit for the party. I assume its not gonna be nothin fancy. I get a orange and pink crop top that says "Hug Me Brotha" and some jean shorts. I look at the time and its about twelve. Right then i get a text from Mitch with the address. He also said i could bring a couple friends. I go to my contacts and text my two best friends. Kendall and Jordan.

I put us three in a convo and text, "Hey i was invited to a party with some other youtubers! Wanna coooooooooooooooooooooome?!"

I push send and get a text back from Kendall saying, "What time?"

I text back "Seven" I tell them the address.

"Who invited you?" Jordan texts.

"Some guy i meet in starbucks. His name is Mitch he does vids to."

Kendall quickly texted back, "Oooooh so it was a guy who asked you to the party."

Jordan quickly followed up by texting, "Is he cute?" I knew this was gonna happen.

"I mean i guess…" I replied. We end up texting for another hour until we decide it would be easier to talk on the phone. So we call and talk for what feels like ten minutes. I look at the time and its 5:00. Wow time flies when you're gossiping with your gal friends. "Hey guys im gonna get ready see you at the party." They both say goodbye and hang up. I take a shower and get dressed. I grab my phone and walk down to my car. I was going to pick up Kendall then Jordan then we would go to Mitch's house.

~Time skip boring car ride~

We walk up to the door of Mitch's house and knocked. The house was big white mansion with a pool in the back. It was beautiful. I look at my watch and notice were 30 minutes late but yolo right? A guy that appears drunk opens the door. He says, "Oh hey my name is Ty w-what are your guyses names?"

"Im Kendall"

"And im Jordan."

"And my names Tyler."

When i say my name his eyes light up. "Thats my name to!?"

Suddenly Mitch walks up behind him and says, "Sorry bout that he may be a little drunk. Come in." We walk in and se about 50 people under one roof. This should be fun.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Okay so heres the next chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

_~Tyler's POV~_

"Oh ya Mitch by the way this is Kendall and this is Jordan, Kendall Jordan this is Mitch." I say looking to Mitch then pointing to each person as i introduced them.

Mitch gives them both a friendly hug and said, "Nice to meet you two." I was a tid bit jealous so a light pink blush spread across my face. I think Mitch noticed so he opened his arms and quoted my shirt by saying "Hug me brotha" I just laughed and accept his offer by giving him a big hug.

Kendall and Jordan exchange a look and then Jordan says, "We're gonna go talk to people see you two later." They walk over to a big group and start talking.

I look to Mitch and he says, "Wanna drink?"

"Sure!" I say. He turns around and grabs a beer off the counter. He hands it to me. "Thanks" I say opening it chugging it then burping.

"Classy" He says.

"Shut up!" I say giggling and playfully punching him on the arm.

"Ouch" He says rubbing the spot where i hit him. We end up talking for about ten minutes and he starts on another beer but i decided i rather not get drunk so I pass.

"Truth or dare?" I ask him out of nowhere.

"Truuuuth" He says holding the u.

"If you could kiss one person at this party who would it be?"

"You" He quickly responds.

"R-" I was cut off by his lips hitting mine. I can taste the beer when i kiss him but i really dont care. Our lips move in perfect sync. He pushes me up agenst the wall and deapens the kiss. He puts one hand on the wall and the other on my butt not breaking the conection with our lips. I pull back and say, "Not here, not now." We were in the liveing room after all.

"We could just go to my room." Mitch says.

"No, some other time though. I promise." I say.

He kisses me on the cheek and then says, "Deal!"

I look and see Kendall has found interest in Jason. Then i look some more and it looks like Jordan found interest in Jerome.

_~Time skip to 11 p.m. because i can~_

"I think im gonna go home its getting late and i still have to take the girls home."

"You could stay the night if you want." Mitch says with a smirk.

"I would but like i said i have to take the girls home…" I say with a slight frown.

"They could stay over too." Mitch says, "Kendall could stay with Jason and Jordan could stay with Jerome."

"I'll talk to them about it." I grab Mitches hand and walk over to the girl along with Jerome and Jason. "You wanna stay the night?" I say directing the questions to Kendall and Jordan.

They both look to there new guy friends who then look to each other. Jerome and jason look back to the girls and give them the nod of approval. Then the girls smile and give the same nod to me. I look to Mitch and say, "Well theres your answer."

"Good." He says. Then he kisses me and picks me up bridal style. He carries me up the stairs to his room. He throws me on his bed and kisses me again.

_~Time skip because i rather not write that out~_

_~Mitches POV~(short)_

That was amazing. Even though we didn't go all the way we didn't need to. It was straight up over the moon perfect. I was left in my boxers and she was left in her bra and underwear. Now she was cuddled up in to my chest sound asleep. I shut my eyes and fell asleep.

_~Jordans POV~(Short) _

Jerome was asleep. He had taken off his shirt to get more comfortable and i had taken off my pants. My head was on his chest and i could hear his heart beat. It was slow, steady and peaceful. I slowly drifted to sleep.

~Kendalls POV~

Jason and i were both still awake laying in the same bed silent. We wernt makeing any contact whats so ever. It was slightly chilly so i was slightly shaking. He noticed and enveloped me in his warm arms. I cuddle up to him and kiss him on the cheek lightly. He returns the favor by kissing me on the forehead. I lean my head on his shoulder and fall into a deep sleep.

**A/N Im having alot of fun writing this so new chapter either tomorrow or the day after that!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N This chapter is a little later than expected so sorry bout that.**

_~Jeromes POV~_

I wake up to see Jordan cuddled up to me. Her head was on my chest and i didn't want to wake her up so i slipped out as gently as possible. She didn't wake up. I quietly look to see who else is up. I open Jasons door to see him and Kendall cuddling. Awww how cute. I take a picture for future blackmail. Next i open the door to mitches room and see Mitch and Tyler under the covers cuddling. Again taking a picture for blackmail. This picture is going on instagram though. Its just to cute not to go on Instagram. And Twitter. And Facebook. And the Tumblr of fangirls everywhere. I post the picture and instantly #MITLER is trending on Twitter. I walk down stairs to check on some more people. After the party last night some people crashed on the couch so they wouldn't be drinking and driving. CaptainSparklez was the only one left. Thats wierd. He usually doesn't drink. I walk over to him and shake him lightly. "Hey buddy you should probably be heading home…" I say in a soft voice.

He wakes up and rubs his eyes. "Oh yeah right…" He looks around and then says, "Do you know where Alanna went?"

"Who?" I ask.

"Alana. She has blond hair glasses and blue green eyes. Have you seen her?" He explains. He seemed anxious to find her. Were they together?

"Nah g sorry. She probably went home." I respond. I understand what he's feeling. I hate it when someone just leaves on you. It sucks. "Hope you find her."

"Me too" He says getting up and walking out the door. I walk to the kitchen. When the frige door opens all i see is cereal, milk, juice and beer. WHO THOUGHT IT WAS A GOOD IDEA TO LET MITCH GO SHOPPING! Oh yeah it was me that told him to go shopping. Oops. I pull out some Fruit Rings and milk and put them in a bowl. I eat them up and see Mitch and Tyler walking downstairs holding hands. "Has the ship sailed?" i ask.

Mitch looks to Tyler before looking back to me and saying, "Yes but when was there a ship to sail?"

"Check Twitter." I say with a smirk. Mitch and Tyler both checked Twitter.

"Jerome you're such a butt hole." Tyler says.

"Thank you" I say with a big smile.

**A/N Sorry for the really short chapter. I might post another one tonight but i probably wont. Oh and i need name ideas so comment them :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Sorry for another late chapter my computer was being a pain in the butt.**

_~Tylers POV~_

I wake up cuddled to Mitch. "Good morning." He says.

"How long have you been up?"

"Only five minutes or so." He says in a soft voice. "Tyler. Can i ask you something?"

"Yeah. " I say with a slight smile. I know where this is going.

"I know we just meet but would you be my girlfriend?" He says a light pick spreading across his face.

"It would be my pleasure." I say and kiss him on the cheek. "Can we go downstairs and eat now?"

I ask with a slight giggle.

"Yeah," He says getting up. He slips on a white shirt and some jeans.

"I don't have i change of cloths." I say.

"Just wear what you wore last night." Mitch says back.

"Thats not very casual." I say in return. He opens a draw and throws me a shirt that says, "In Benja We Trust For Bacca We Must" I pick it up and slip it on. Then he throws me a pair of jeans. I notice that both the shirt and pants were girls clothes, "Whose clothes are these?" I ask curious.

"My sisters. She left them here on accident." He says.

"Oh, and whose Bacca?" I say.

"Jerome. Why do you ask so many questions?" MItch asks with a small laugh.

"Its called getting to know your boyfriend!" i say with a giggle.

"Well maybe we'll do a QnA video later."

"Sounds good. You know what else sounds good?" I say looking from the floor to Mitch.

"What?"

"Food. Now lets go have some." I grab his hand and walk out of the room. We're about halfway down the stairs when Jerome looks over and asks, "Has the ship sailed?"

Mitch and I look to each other before Mitch looks back to Jerome and says, "Yes but when was there a ship to sail?"

"Check Twitter." Jerome replies with a smirk.

Mitch and I take out our phones and check twitter. We both see the picture Jerome posted. Mitch facepalms and i say, "Jerome you're such a butt hole."

"Thank you." Jerome says with a huge smile.

**A/N Considering this was kinda just a filler chapter and i have no social life i might write another chapter today.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Hey guys this is going to be another filler chapter but the next chapter or the one after that is where it starts to get interesting so stay tuned. By the way when i say Jordan in this chapter i mean captainsparklez not the girl Jordan.**

_~Alana's POV~_

I slip off the couch away from Jordan. Me and him were the only ones left. I walk over to him to wake him up. I reach my arm out to shake his shoulder but quickly pull it back. Maybe i shouldn't wake him up. He just looks so peaceful. He wasn't drunk last night he just stayed because i was staying. Maybe i should wake him up to say goodbye. Nah i have his number so i can just call him in an hour or so. Yeah that would work. I walk out the door and slip in to my dark purple punch buggy. I drive back to my house and hop in to the bed of my apartment. Wait, im just gonna lay around here anyway so why didnt i just lay around there. Im so smart. I'll call him in a bit.

~Time skip 30 minutes~

I hop out of the shower and get dressed. When im all dressed and my makeups done i decide to call Jordan so i dial his number. Ring...Ring...Ring...Ring. No answer. Oh crap i forgot his phone died last night. Crap. I call Ian (Ssundee) my brother. He picks up. "Hey sis." He says.

"Hey is Jordan still there?"

"Um yeah i think shes in Jerome's room."

"No boy Jordan."

"Ooh him no hes not here he left somewhere around 10 minutes ago. He was looking for you so im sure he'll call."

"Okay. Thanks. Bye."

"Bye."

As if on cue my phone rings. I answer it and say, "Jordan?"

"Yeah, where are you?"

"My apartment."

"Well i guess that would make sense."

"Yeah...Sorry i didn't wake you."

"No its okay. I enjoy sleeping."

I laugh and say, "Me too."

"So do you wanna hang out later?"

"Yeah sure where do you wanna meet?"

"Maybe we could meet at the park then walk to Red City."

"Sounds good see you around two?"

"Yeah. See you there." He said then hung up. I get dressed and ready. This should be fun.

**A/N I might have another chapter Sunday or Monday. Most likely Monday but you never know. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Hey people this chapter is very important! Hope you enjoy!**

_~Tylers POV~_

The other TC guys wake up in a couple of minutes along with Jordan and Kendall and we all sit down to eat breakfast. At one point my knife falls on the ground and when i lean down to pick it up i see Adan and Ty holding hands under the table. (Sorry just had to put some Skylox in there.) Me and Mitch announce our new relationship and talk about what Jerome did. Jerome starts talking about what happened with CaptainSparklez. "Alanas my sister by the way." Ian says. Ian has a sister? Never knew that. Alana? I had a friend when i was in elementary school named Alana. We were really close but we ended up not going to the same middle school so we kinda went our separate ways. Not like that could be her though. While i ate i decided to check instagram. There was a picture of CaptainSparklez and Alana. Alana had the same green blue eyes and blond hair as my old friend alana did but that meant nothing. "Hey Ian?"

"Yeah?"

"What elementary school did your sister go to?"

"Greenville...Why?" Greenville. It was her.

"Me and here used to be really good friends. We ended up going to different middle schools though."

"Oh really cool. I'll tell here you're here."

_~Ian's POV~_

I pull out my phone and text Alana. 'Hey sis, remember Tyler from elementary school? Well it turns out shes dating Mitch shes over here if you want to visit.'

'REALLY! OMG! to bad i wont be able to come over for a month or so. Im going to see mom and dad :) you should come :) the plane starts boarding at 8:00 tonight so if ya comein go get packed.'

'K tell them i'll come to see them to'

'K ttyl 3 u bro'

'3 u 2 sis ttyl' I put up my phone and say, "She'll be over to see you in a month or so turns out we're leaving to go see my mom and dad tonight."

"Oh cool." Tyler says.

"I'm going upstairs to start packing." I say getting up and leaving the table.

_~Tyler's POV~_

I look to mitch and say, "Can we go make the QnA video now?"

"Yeah, lets go." He says grabbing my hand and leading me to his room.

"Hey doods whats up its Mitch or BajanCanadian here and if you didn't see the tweet jerome posted this is my girlfriend Tyler. Her channel name is TylerTheGirl, links in the description so go check her out." He said starting the video.

"Hi!" I say waving to the camera.

"Today we decided to mix it up and do a Q&A video"

"First question is, where did you two meet."

"We meet in a starbucks."

"Next question is what does the TC house look like?"

"I'll put a picture there." Mitch said and pointed to the corner of the screen. We did this for 5 more minutes and then he closed it up by saying, "Thank you doods for watching please slap that like button with cho forehead if you enjoyed it!" He edited the video and posted it. It was fun watching people fight in the comments about me.

_~Mystery girls POV (Need a name for her any ideas?)~_

I sit in my house. Or what i like to call my house. It looked like a house on the outside but inside it was like an oversized garage. Me and brother lived here and we had all the walls torn down. The only walls that stayed up wewe the two bedrooms and the bathroom. Those three rooms were all on the very left side of the house. On the right there were four two king sized and two twin sized beds. On the twin beds there are chains. The twin beds also have curtains on three sides and and a wall on the other. The curtains were the same type that they use in hospitals. I go to my room and watch Bajan Canadian's new video. Finitely. What i've been waiting for. A picture of the TC house. I walked in to my front yard and looked a couple of blocks down. There it was. My opportunity was here.

**A/N All i can say is i'm bad at cliffhangers :). **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Hey guys! i'm back! The mystery girls name is Gabi and her brothers name is Austin! This is about to start getting very dramatic either this chapter or the next. Let me just say i have the next 15 chapters planned out. Hope you enjoy!**

_*Time skip 1 week. Sep. 4 2014*_

_~Gabi's POV~_

Tomorrow is Tylers birthday...and i know exactly what i'm gonna do...I smirk to myself while checking the chain to make sure they were secure. Tomorrow they would definitely come in use. I'm not exactly the most evil fangirl out there i think i'm just the most committed...

_~Mitches POV~_

Tomorrow is Tyler's birthday and i cant wait. Shes turning 19. I'm taking her to a nice restaurant called red rose. Its gonna be perfect. I sit down in my- our room and start to think about how awesome its gonna be. I know we've only known eachother for a week but i feels like forever. In that week we started dating and she moved in. Jordan and Kendall moved in as well. We're all like one big happy family. I smile at the thought. I look over to a sleepy Tyler. I jump on the bed and lay next to her touching our foreheads together. She leans in for a kiss but i pull back and said, "Save it for later." In a soft voice. I sit up and get out of the bed.

She rolls over to face me and says, "You're such a tease." She sits up in the bed.

I grab her hand and pull her to her feet. I put my nose up to her nose and say, "And don't you forget it." then i give her a quick peck on the lips.

"Trust me i won't." She says walking away and into the bathroom to do whatever girls do when they wake up in the morning. Apparently her morning was 1:00 ish. I walk down the stairs and turn on the tv. I check twitter. Ian and Quentin were both tweeting about their adventures. Ian is with his parents and Quintin was is in new york with Annie (P.S. Thats Venglife.) Jason and Kendall are at the beach and Jerome and Jordan are i'm the pool thats outback. Where are Ty and Adam? Oh well there probably shopping or something like that.

Jerome walks in and asks, "You and Tyler wanna come for a swim? The waters nice."

I think for a second and say, "Sure biggums i'll go ask Tyler." I walk up the stairs. When i enter the room Tyler is walking out of the bathroom. "Wanna go for a swim? Jerome says the waters nice."

"Sure, why not." Tyler says and grabs her swimsuit. I grab mine and i change in our bedroom while she changes in the built in bathroom. She comes out in her blue plaid bikini. I'm wearing my red checkered swim shorts. We walk to the pool and jump in. We end up hanging out there for a while and then all going out to eat. We still hadn't heard from Ty or Adam but when we got back they were home.

"Where were you guys?" I ask

"Adam took me to a concert." Ty said quickly and shyly. I smile at his shyness. I think this is more than a friendship i think this is some serious Skylox business, I decide to let it go though.

Me and Tyler to go to bed at a normal time for once considering we had to get up early for her birthday stuff. When we get to our room i open the two doors to the balcony. There was a slight breeze that was nice. I lay in bed next to her and stare in to her deep dark blue eyes. I put my forehead on hers and whispered "Now" She kisses me and i kiss back.

_*Time skip*_

When we're done we decide to put on some pj's incase someone decides its a good idea to come in. When we lay back down i see the clock strike 12. "Happy Birthday." I say in a whisper, "And goodnight." I say slipping into a deep sleep.

_~Gabi's POV~_

10 minutes after Mitch says goodnight i climb up the latter to the open balcony doors. I walk in and give Mitch and Tyler both a sleeping shot. I duck tape Tyler up and hand her to Austin who puts her in the back seat of the car. We do the same for Jerome and Jordan taking Jerome. Then we leave without a trace.

**A/N Don Don Don! TeeHee. I feel good inside. I would have wrote more but then i say it was 1:50 AM! Sometimes i wish i was a normal person that enjoys sleeping. That would be nice...Anyways new chapter sometime this week.**


	9. Chapter 9

~Tyler's POV~

I wake up in a room chained to a bed. Where am l? I can't quite see around the room because theres curtains around me. It kinda looks like i'm in a hospital but hospitals don't have chains. I say, "Any one here?"

Then i hear a familiar voice say, "Tyler?"

I say, "Yeah…" back to Jerome.

"Where the hell are we?" He says.

"You think i know?" When i say that i hear foot steps.

"Happy birthday" a male voice says before opening the curtain.

~Mitch's POV~

When i wake up alone its a shock. Maybe Tylers in the bathroom… I look over to the door and see its wide open. "Tyler?!" I yell.

Jordan walks in the room and says "Do you know where jerome is?" It looks like shes been crying.

"No...Do you know where Tyler is…" she shakes her head no. I take out my phone and text her 'Hey where r u? o do u know where jerome is?' I get a text back saying 'Yeah me n him went out to get some coffee we might go 2 da park later.' Why would she go with jerome? 'um...k be back soon i guess' i text back. I walk to jordan and jeromes room and sit on the bed next to her. "Jordan there out getting coffee she said the might go to the park to."

She looks up to me and says, "Oh...okay at least they're safe…" I nodd. Shes right i mean at least they're not dead or something.

~Austin(Gabi's brother)'s POV~

I open Tylers curtin and say, "Happy Birthday."

"Who in the world are you." She screams back.

"My names Austin." I says with a smile.

"Don't you dare lay a finger on her!" I hear jerome scream from a bed over.

"No promises." I say with a smirk. I lean down and kiss her. She starts squirming. I un chain her and move her over to the queen sized bed holding her arms behind her back. Around the Queen beds was a cage so it was kinda like a prison cell. I shut the door behind us. I throw her on the bed.

*Time skip*

I get up and put on my clothes. She puts on her bra and underwear before i take her back to the twin size bed and chain her up again. Threw the whole thing she was trying to get away and Jerome was screaming at me. Now she was quiet. I think she was in shock. There was tear stains on her face and love marks on her neck. Jerome on the other hand was mad about the whole situation. My sister didn't want to do that to Jerome. She said that she admires him to much. She did kiss him a lot though. Gabi said she was gonna let them go soon. We talked about the subject in her room. "I think we should let them go tomorrow morning." I suggest.

"Why?" Gabi asks.

"Because think about it. Mitchs girlfriend and best friend practically went out on a date and then didn't come back overnight…I say we use Jerome's phone and send him a pic of them making out." I say.

"Nice one. I could photoshop it so it doesn't look like there in jail. I can make it look like there in a hotel." She says with a smile.

"Yep. Lets get the picture so we can have it sent to Mitch around 7:00." I say grabbing the camera.

"Mitch has been texting Tyler all day." She says taking a look at Tylers phone again.

"Jordans been texting Jerome too." I say showing her his phone. We walk in to the main room where Jerome and Tyler were talking. "I'll get Jerome you get Tyler." I say thinking Jerome would put up more of a fight. Gabi nods and unchains Tyler. She struggles at first but then walks willingly giving up. When i grab jerome he puts up a fight. He squirms back and forth but i'm stronger than him. I push him into the cell with the queen sized bed. Gabi sets up the camera and says, "Kiss." they look at eachother and Tyler nodds. Jerome gives her a peck on the lips.

"A kiss not a peck." I say. They looked at eachother and i could tell the guilt was already sinking in. Tyler nodded again. She leaned in and put her arms around his neck. He put her arms around her waist.

A single tear fell from her eye before she whispered, "I don't wanna do this."

"Shh...its okay...lets just get it over with okay? I;m sure when we explain it to Mitch he'll understand." Jerome says. She nods before they both lean in and kiss. Perfect. It looked real and it lasted about 7 seconds. Gabi got several pictures.

"Okay where done you two can stay in there we'll let you guys out tomorrow morning." I say. Me and Gabi walk in to her room and she edits the photo perfectly. She sends the picture to Mitch using Jeromes phone.

(G is gabi on jeromes phone and M is Mitch.)

G: 'Shit! i meant to send that to Ian! Biggums i'm so sorry!'

M: 'WTF! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU SO I CAN COME AND KILL YOU!'

G: 'Dude i said i'm sorry chill!'

M: 'HOW THE FUCK ARE YOU TELLING ME TO FUCKING CHILL! I ALREADY TOLD JORDAN AND SHES IN FUCKING TEARS. HOW DOES THAT MAKE YOU FEEL? I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU OR TYLERS FACE HERE AGAIN YOU LITTLE BITCH"

G: 'Mitch please...'

M: 'STFU AND NEVER SPEAK TO ME AGAIN.'

(Done with texting sorry for all the cussing he may have been slightly mad.)

"Done." Gabi says.

"Good now lets show them." We took a screenshot so we could display the convo on the iPad. We walked into the room to show them.

~Jerome's POV~

Tyler cried on my shoulder for a while. "I'll sleep on the floor." i offered. She didn't reject. I lay on the floor when she passes down a pillow and the comforter . "You sure you don't need these?" i ask.

"I'm sure. I still have a pillow and a sheet." She says.

"Okay." I tuck under the cover and rest my head on the pillow. I was about to go to sleep when _they_ walk in. I have no more energy to fight so i just lay on the floor. When they show us the picture i hear Tyler start crying. I have nothing left in me. I slowly fall asleep.

~Gabi's POV~

When they both fall asleep we give then the stuff that made them pass out last time to make sure they didn't wake up. Then we put them in the can and drove them to a field a couple of blocks from the TC house. We dump them from the car into the field and drive off. We did this so instead of them walking away from our house and telling the police where we live they can walk home from the field.

~Tylers POV~

When i wake up me and Jerome are in a field. Not a big surprize. Last night sucked. When Jerome wakes up i say, "You ready to start walking home?"

"Yeah" he says. I doubt Mitch will let us in or give us time to explain. On our way there we see our phones smashed on the grounds. Thats beautiful. When we get there we just kinda stand there at the door not sure what to do. Then Jerome knocks.


	10. Chapter 10

~Tyler's POV~ Mith opens the door. I go to run up to him and give him a hug but he slams the door. My heart just shattered into a million pieces. I feel like crying but i think i've ran out of tears. Instead of crying i try and say something but i just cant. I knew this was going to happen. Then Jerome says, "Mitch please open the door and give us a chance to explain!" Mitch swings the door open with anger, "Explain what! That you went on a date with my girlfriend on her birthday? That you spent the night with her in a hotel and sent me a picture of you two making out! Why would you send that picture to Ian anyway?! I'm done okay i'm just done!" He slammed the door again. I've never seen him like this. ~Mitch's POV~ I slam the door. I don't want to hear and excuses. It happened and i can't believe it. He was my best friend. And Jordan. Jordan was a wreck. She hasnt came out of her room since i showed her the picture. I sent Kendall in there once to try and talk to her but Jordan did not respond. Right now Kendall and Jason are at the park, Adam is asleep, Ty's at radioshack getting a capture card and Ian and Quentin are out of town. Thats when i hear a small, "Mitch please." It sounds like shes about to cry. My heart hurts. It just breaks when i hear that sad voice from the other side of the door. I open the door before looking at my feet and saying, "Come in. You have 5 minutes." They both looked shocked but they both come in and sit on the couch. "Okay so start talking." Jerome starts to talk, "Well yesterday we both woke up in someones house and we were chained on to some beds." Then Tyler starts to talk, "I was woke up by a guy. He told me happy birthday. Jerome told him not to mess with me but then he said no promises and kissed me. Then he took me to a bigger bed and he...He…" She started to cry. I go over to her and hug her. I put he head on my shoulder and stroke her hair. "Shhh… Its okay i understand…" I say in a calm voice. I can't believe that happened...I feel like such a jerk now. I'm guessing all those texts were from the kidnappers. All i want to do now is go and kill whoever did this to her. "I'm so sorry." i say letting a small breath out. She responded by pulling away from the hug and giving me a kiss on the cheek. "It's okay you didn't know." Tyler says. I see the mark on her neck put i dont say anything about it. "Jordan's in your room." i say looking to Jerome. He nods gets up and walks away. ~Jerome's POV~ I walk in to me and Jordan's room to see Jordan curled up in a ball under the covers staring blankly at the wall. I walk over to her and sit on the bed next to her. "Hey" I say. She looks up at me and a smile appears on her face. She jumps up wrapping her arms around my neck. I hugged back. "I missed you so much…" She said. It was only one day but i could tell that for her it felt like forever. I told her everything that happened and she understood. We stayed up all night laying in her bed talking to each other. I'm pretty sure Tyler and Mitch went out to eat but i'm not sure. As i slowly drift to sleep i think about going back to a normal life. 


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N I have 4 Team crafted FanFiction ideas. "One Of The Boys", "My Brothers Best friend", "Adopted by Team Crafted", and "Team crafted one shots". I'm startin the One Shots today or tomorrow so witch one should i start after that? I will still be writing this one but i wanted to do some other ones to. By the way i know about Adam Ty and Quintin leaving but i'm just gonna pretend it never happened.**

~Tyler's POV~

I watch Jerome as he walks up stairs but then i look back to Mitch. "Where are the others?" I say. I wanted to tell them where back even though they would all be mad at me until i explained.

"Kendall and Jason went to the park, Adams sleeping and Ty's at radioshack." Mitch said. I nodded.

"Do you know when Ian and Quentin are coming back." I asked. They both left at the end of last month.

"Ian will be back October 1st and Quintin should be back around the end of the month." he says. I kiss him on the cheek. "What was that for?"

I look him in the eye and say, "What am i not aloud to kiss my boyfriend?" We both laugh.

"Wanna go for some dinner?" He says.

"Sure, Where you wanna go?" He looks at me and smiles at me before saying, "Its a surprize. Go get dressed." I giggle and start to walk up the stairs. I'm half way up when he calls up to me, "Nothing too fancy!" I roll my eyes and continue walking to my room. I grab a black t-shirt that says 'Normal is boring' and some skinny jeans before hopping in the shower. I get out get dressed and do my hair and makeup before walking downstairs. He was wearing a white t-shirt jeans and a black and red checkered hoodie. On the way out i grabbed my light blue jacket.

When we got in the car i asked, "So where are we going?"

Mitch kept his eyes on the road when he said, "Its a surprize, close your eyes."

I shut my eyes and say, "Okay" like a disappointed 6 year old.

We pull up and he says, "Open up!" I open my eyes to see McDonalds.

I smile and excitedly say, "Yay fast food!" I wasn't in the mood for anything fancy. He holds my hand and walk in. I order a 10 piece chicken nugget and a medium fry with a Coke. He orders some combo i'm not really sure what its called. We sit down and eat. "Wanna play a game?" I ask.

"Sure what game" he says taking a bite of his burger.

"21 questions." i say with a smirk.

"Okay i'll go first. Who was your first boyfriend?" He says looking at me.

"His name was Mark we dated for a month but then he moved to Florida so we split up. That was last year."

He looked at me and said, "You were single until you were 18!" I nodded.

"Yep" I said popping the p. "Now its my turn! What's Merome?" I said.

~Mitch's POV~

I face palmed. "Well you know what shipping is right?" I ask her.

"Kinda but i've never really been it to it."

I sigh and say, "Mitch+Jerome=Merome."

She takes a sip of her drink then says, "Ohhhh I understand."

I roll my eyes and say, "Okay my turn, have you ever had a pet?" She nods and looks down from my face.

"Yeah i got him when i was two for my birthday...he died on the 9th two years ago." She said sounding sad. The 9th is in 2 days. Thats gonna be fun…

"Oh...sorry."

She looks back up at me wiping her eye, "It's okay. Do you have any siblings?"

I nod and say, "Yeah i have a younger brother named Connor and a younger named Kyleigh. I also have a step sister Marley."

She nodded and said, "Cool."

I took a sip of my drink before saying, "My turn. Do you have any siblings."

She slightly shrugs, "I had a sister named Ally."

I looked at her and said, "Had?"

She nodded, "Yeah she died on the 12th last year. She was walking to the mall and someone went crazy and pulled out a gun. They killed a lot of people." She didn't cry. She didn't even look sad she just kinda shrugged it off.

"Oh...That sucks." I said.

"Yeah...It does."

"Wanna go home i'm tired…" I say.

"Yeah, Lets go." We threw our stuff away then we walked to the car and drove home. When we got home we went up to the room and cuddled.

**A/N This was just kinda a filler chapter but don't worry there will be drama. Maybe a little too much but oh well.**


	12. Chapter 12

A/N Any opinions on what fanfic i should start next from the ones i listed last time...Anyone? ~Tyler's POV~ I wake up at 8:00 next to a sleeping Mitch. I look at him for a while with a smile painted on my face. I climb out of bed and walk over to the dresser. I get out a Pokemon shirt and some black skinny jeans. I walk in to the bathroom shuting the door behind me. I take a shower do my hair and makeup then walk out of the room. Mitch is still asleep so i walk downstairs and sit on the couch turning on the tv. My phone vibrates so i take it out. I got a text from my friend Izzy. (I for Izzy and T for Tyler) I: Hey me Kalel and Anthony just got back from Japan! T: o rlly cool i thought you didnt get back till nxt week I: We decided to come back early, wanna hang out today T: Sure do you want me to ask the boys if you can come over? I: The boys? T: Oh yeah i never to you, You know who team crafted is right? I: Yeah... T: Me Kendall and Jordan are living with them. I: WUT WHY ASDFGHJKL T: I'm dating Mitch Kendall's dating Jason and Jordan's dating Jerome I: lucky T: lol i'll ask them if you can come over when they wake up. I: k ttyl Mitch walks downstairs and asks, "Wanna have a party tonight?" I nod. "Can my friend Izzy come over?" I ask. "Of coarse." He said, "There are some vlogers in town would you mind if they came?" "No not at all. Witch ones?" I say. They usually don't hang out with vlogers so i don't know why he would invite them but oh well. "Tyler Oakley, Troye Sivan, Danisnotonfire, and AmazingPhil." He says. I nod. "Hey where are the Nerf guns?" i ask. "In the closet under the stairs, Why?" He says. "Lets go wake up the people of da house." I say. He smiles and goes and gets the guns. I got a smaller one and he got a giant one. I go in to Ty's room and Mitch goes in Adams room. I shoot Ty in tell he wakes up. "Wtf?" He sleepily says as i walk out the door. Me and Mitch walked in Jason and Kendall's room. I shoot Kendall and Mitch shoots Jason. They both wake up and before they have time to kill us we move to the next room. I shoot Jordan and Mitch shoot's Jerome. The both wake up so we run out of the room and down the stairs. We jump on the couch and act innocent. The others walk down the stars looking mad as anything. "Sup'" I say. "Wtf was that?!" Jerome said. "We should all just drop it." Jordan says. Everyone agreed. "Were having a party tonight." Mitch says. "Okay." Adam says. We all started to get ready for the big party. 


	13. Chapter 13

Tylers POV

Just kidding! This isn't a chapter. Its and authors note! Yay! Right? Well anyways i was just gonna make a quick chapter explaining a little about how the OC's look.

Name: Tyler

Looks: She has long brown hair and dark blue eyes.

Name: Kendall

Looks: She has an hombre and hazel eyes.

Name: Jordan

Looks: She has long Blonde hair and light blue/green eyes.

Name: Alana

Looks: She has long blonde hair and her eyes are usuly blue but sometimes there green.

Name: Gabi

Looks: She has blonde hair and blue eyes.

Name: Austin

Looks: He has short blond hair and blue eyes.

Name: Izzy

Looks: She has long brown hair and blue eyes.

If i missed any tell me :)


	14. The Real Chapter 13

Tyler's POV

We just finished getting ready for the party then I hear the door bell ring. I run to the door and open it to see the one and only Izzy. She was with Anthony and Kalel. I gave Izzy a big hug before hugging the other two and inviting them in. We walk over to the couch and sit down. We start talking and after a couple of minutes Mitch walks in and sits next to me. He had never met any of the three so I decided to leave to give them some time to get to know each other.

I walk in to the kitchen to see Jordan sitting at the island and Jerome getting out some bears. "Hey." I said before taking a seat and then ask, "What type of beer is it?"

Jerome looked over at me before looking back to the fridge and saying, "The good kind." Me and Jordan let out a small laugh.

"That's good to know." I say before getting up and walking back in to the living room over to Mitch and the others. There was no more room left on the couch so i start walking over to the chair to sit down. Before i can Mitch grabs my wrist and pulls me on to his lap. He kisses me on my cheek and smiles.

"My baby girls gonna sit right here." I smile and kiss him on the lips.

We continue to kiss like this for about a minute before Jerome walks in and says, "Get a room!" Before sitting on the two person couch. We pulled away and rolled my eyes at Jerome's classic comment. We all sat there in a comfortable silence before there was a knock at the door. I got up and opened the door. Standing there was Tyler and Troye. The only ones there that knew them in real life were Izzy, Anthony and Kalel. I gave them both a hug before i took them in to the house.

"Make your self at home and crap like that." I say walking in to the kitchen to grab a twelve pack of beer.

"Hey G can you toss me one?" Mitch says looking over the couch to me.

"Yep." I say before tossing one over. I set the beers down on the coffee table. This party was gonna be awesome.

~Time skip 1 hour~

At this point everyone was here. What was going to be a small party turned in to a giant party and everyone was drinking like crazy. There was about 25-30 people here and most of them were youtubers. I only had one beer though because i don't really enjoy being drunk. Izzy and Dan have been hanging out allot. I think they would look cute together. if they started dating. I walked in to the kitchen and i immediately herd The Queen Tyler Oakley calling, "Twinnie! Twinnie! Get your ass over here." He started calling me twinnie because we have the same name. "What do you want?" I asked him. "Have a drinking contest with me! Tyler vs Tyler" He said with excitement in his face.

"Okay." I said in a sigh. "So are we gonna see how many we can drink in a minute?"

"Yep." He said popping the p. We both got set up. Mitch was no wear to be seen but he was probably hanging out with the other people. I'm kinda glad he wasn't there because he would probably stop me. "One. Two. Three!" He said before we both started chugging beers. One minute later i had three done and he had a little over two.

"I WIN YA BITCH!" I say in a playful/drunk yell. Mitch walked in the room. I drunkenly walk over to making out with him. He pushes me away. "What?" i ask.

"I rather not have a make out session when your drunk. Tastes to bad." He said.

I frown. "Okay." I say before i walk into the living room.

~Time skip again :)~

Almost everyone was as drunk as could be. Mitch walked over to me and said, "I-ima gonna v-log." I nodded my head and he started his phone camera. "H-hey doods whats up. Its Bajan Canadian or Mitch here! I'm havein a partay.

~Time skip to morning.~

I woke up with a pounding headache. Holding my head i sat up and looked around. Then i took a moment to look at my surroundings. I wasn't in my room. I think its Jason's room. I was in the bed alone. Thank goodness. I look on the floor to see Izzy. She had pink hair. I shake her until she wakes up. "W-what." She sheepishly says.

"You got some pink hair." I say. Her eyes widen and she pulls out her phone to look and see.

"Its fine. I like it." She says with a smile. I have to admit it looked good.

"Do you remember what happened last night?" I asked. She shook her head no. I go off to find Mitch. He was in our room but he wasn't alone.

**A/N DON DON DON! Who do you think it is? Sorry this chapter came out so late but i hope you liked it. If you did like, comment and subscribe! Love you all! Bye!**


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N This is a very short chapter but i hate leaving cliff hangers and if i did a normal chapter it would be out in a couple days so just thought i could do this real quick!**

Tylers POV

I was shocked to see Mitch and Jerome laying in bed together cuddling. It looks like they were completely naked but i couldn't tell because they were both under the covers. Izzy and I were using all of our strength to not burst out laughing. I took out my phone and started to record. "Hey guys if you didn't know already last night all of team crafted threw party with a whole bunch of youtubers and we all got really...well drunk. When i woke up this morning i was in Jason's room. Wait a sec that sounds wired. I was alone. Izzy was on the floor. When i walked into me and Mitch's room i saw this." I pointed the camera to the two boys who were cuddling. "#MEROME am i right?" I decided to wake up Jerome first. I shook Jerome's arm until he woke up.

He looked over to Mitch and said, "What the fuck." He then tried to get as far away from him as possible. Since he was on the edge of the bed he fell of revealing that he was, indeed, completely naked. he then looked up to me and Izzy and pulled the blanket off the bed to cover himself. This left a just woken up Mitch uncovered and exposed. He took a pillow to cover himself. Me and Izzy were laughing the whole time. Jerome looked to me and said, "Are you recording?"

I turned the camera back to me and said, "Im gonna go now before they kill me, Bye!"

**A/N Still kinda a cliff hanger but at least this one is a smaller one. I couldnt decide between Jerome and kendall but i ended up choseing Jerome because 1. #MEROME 2. I would be dead because Kendall would kill me irl (No srsly she knows where i live.) 3. #MEROME Hope you liked it! If ya did like, favriot and subscribe! Love you all!**


End file.
